Harry Potter and the Strength of Six
by Kaleena Mason
Summary: The prophecy is strong but Harry is stronger. With the help of his friends and the strength of love Harry will build an army to fight Tom. Strong HarryGinny, RonHermione, and NevilleLuna, it is an important part of the story.


**Harry Potter and the Strength of Six**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. Any parts that seem to represent any of the fanfictions here I apologize for and give them the credit for their ideas. This is an original story but I had to have got the idea from somewhere._

**Chapter 1: Back at the Dursley's **

The trip home from the train station was silient, Uncle Vernon kept giving Harry dirty looks in the review miror. Most people would think that when your neffew was coming home from a bording school where they spent 10 months out of a year you would be happy to see him. However for Harry Potter nothing was normal. Harry was a wizzard and he had just finished his 5th year at 'Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizzardry'. Also he didn't feel that his Aunt and Uncle's house was his home. Harry decided that even though they were his family by blood they wern't his family in any other way. They didn't show him any love and they dispised him for being a wizzard. Harry knew that his only remaining true family was the Weasleys and Hermione, his best friends.

Harry was more that happy with the ride being silient. He didn't really want to talk anyway. Harry had had too much happen to him in the last 2 years to worry about the Dursley's. Between the TriWizzard turnimont, Tom being reborn as Voldemort and sending him visions and pain, and watching 2 people die at the hands of death eaters Harry didn't feel that there was much point in worrying about how his Aunt and Uncle were feeling. The first person that Harry had seen die was his class mate and fellow quidditch player Cedric. Harry hadn't know him very well but it was still painfull to have seen and lived through. The second person had been one of his last remaining links too his parents and someone that he had loved very much. Harry's godfather Sirius had died only a short time ago and watching him fall through the veil and not being able to help him was one of the hardest things that had ever happened to him. But by far the hardest thing that had happened to him was the revelation of the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live what the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

The prophecy kept playing through his head. Over and over he tried to work out excatally what it ment, and the only conclusion that he could come to was that the final battle would come down to him and Tom - Harry had decided that he refused to give that man the power and right to chose his own name and would no longer call him Voldemort - and that he would have to kill Tom because Harry refused to let him Tom win.

Harry was up in his room after supper - where the Dursley's hadn't said one word to him all evening - thinking about what he should do. At first Harry thought about pushing everyone away to try to protect them but the more he thought about it the more he realized that they would still be in danger because of their involvment in the Order. Harry knew that one of the first things he would have to do was resume Occulumy lessons. As much as Harry didn't like Snape he felt that he was his best chance for mastering that art. Harry suddenly sat up and reached for a quill and a peice of parchment. He started to write.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am sure that I am the last person that you ever expected to write you. And normally I wouldn't even think about it but it has become imparitive that I learn occulumy as soon as possible. I wanted to appologize for looking into your pensive. It was not intentional and if I knew that you had personal memories in there I never would have dreamed of looking. I am dissapointed that you think that I am anything like my father was at that point in his life. I am sure however that he must have changed as he grew older or I do not belive that he and my mom would have gotten together._

_I was wondering if you could find it in yourself to train me again. Before school starts if possible. I don't expect you to like me but I am asking for your help in something that I am incapable of doing on my own._

_I have written to Dumbledor asking if he can help with this request. I hope that we can find it within ourselves to work together even if we will never be anything more then possibily working aquetinses._

_Harry Potter._

Harry re-read what he had written and thought that it would work. He slowly copied the entire letter and added a postscript for Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sending you a copy of the letter that I sent to professor Snape. I believe that this is the best course of action at the time being. If professor Snape agrees could you please find some way for us to practice throughout the summer. I think I need to learn this as soon as possible. Please find a way that we can meet without the Dursley's knowing. Thank you for your time durring the summer holls._

_Harry Potter._

Harry roled both pieces of parchment up and tied them to Hedwig's leg. "Please take these letters to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Be careful Hedwig." Harry said. Hedwig hooted and flew out the window into the night sky.

Harry sat back down on his bed and started thinking about what else he should be doing. Harry felt that it was important for him and his friends to be as strong as possible if they were going to fight. Harry was thinking that it might be a good idea if he and the strongest and most loyal people of the DA joined together and formed their own order. They could work with the order or alone but they would be the people that Harry would trust to stand beside him in the final battle. He would give them all a choice and if they didn't want to join that that was fine with him. He also felt that it would be a good idea to contact them all this summer so that they could train - at least in endurence and phisical training - throughout the summer.

Harry knew though that there were five other people that should be in on the planning stages of this entire plan. They were the five that already followed him into battle once before at the end of last term. He took out 5 more pieces of parchment and penned out five identical letters.

_To: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny_

_I want to thank you for coming with me into the DoM. I know that things could have turned out distrous for all of us. I know that some of you believe that I need to think before I rush off and you are right. However, at the same time I will have to go into battle again soon and I would be honored if you stood behind me again. I cannot explain all of this in a letter but I need to see you at the earliest possible moment. There is something that you all need to know and I need your help. I think that it will be possible to floo into one of my neighbor's house but you will need to contact Dumbledore to find out for sure. Please show him this letter when you do._

_Again Thank you for being there for me._

_Harry Potter_

Having finished the letters he roled them up and placed them on his desk to await the return of his owl Hedwig. Harry layed down on his bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

_Harry suddenly found himself jumping between sceens. It was like looking between many tv's really fast. In one screen was Sirius falling through the veil over and over again. In another screen was a picture of a small girl chasing two identical boys that looked about the age of 8. All three of them had brilliantly red hair. It jumped to a screen where Ron was talking to his mom, you couldn't hear what was being said but it seemed really in depth. All of a sudden Harry could see a young Neville talking to his parents at St. Mungos. Neville might have been about 10. Another screen popped up and he could see Luna standing at a grave stone where Harry could see the name of her mother printed in the rock. Next harry was pulled into a sceen where Hermione was reading a letter. Harry looked over her shoulder and read the first line. It was her first Hogwart's letter._

Harry sat straight up in bed now wide awake. "What was that?" He said out loud. As he sat there there was a sharp knock on his door and a mummbled "Breakfast time, downstairs now." in the voice of his Aunt Petunia.

"I'm up I'll be right down." Harry called out. He noticed that Hedwig was back and handed her the other 3 letters and told her where to take them. "Oh and Hedwig," He called just before she flew out of the window, "Try not to be seen ok?"

In the Burrow, Ginny had just fallen asleep and started dreaming about when she was young when another dreams started popping in and out of her conciousness.

_Ginny was watching joyfully as her younger self was running after Fred and George. Suddenly she saw Sirius falling through the veil. As Ginny tried to move closer to the veil she was sucked into a sceen where Ron was talking to her mom. Just as suddenly she was pulled out of that dream and plopped into one where a Young Neville was talking to his parents. Then the sceen jumped again and she could see Luna standing infront of her mother's grave._ The vision faded in and out to show Hermione reading a letter.

Suddenly Ginny sat right up in bed. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" Ginny gasped. She got up an wandered down to the kitchen downstairs to get a drink of water. She sat down at the table just as Ron walked into the room.

Ron looked shell-shocked and sat down across from Ginny. He looked straight at her and got out "Ginny, did you, oh this is going to sound weird but, did you just have a weird dream that didn't seem like it was all yours.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "Yes I did, do you think that the others did too?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure Ginny." Ron said with a bemused expression. "Lets go upstairs and write them."

Ginny look at him and bit her lip. "Yeah. OK. Lets hurry.

Across the villiage for Ginny and Ron Luna sat up from the most confusing dream. She had been dreaming her own dream when suddenly she appeared to watch parts of someone else's dreams.

In London Neville sat up from where he had drifted off at the edge of his mother's hospital bed. 'Now that was a weird dream' he thought to himself, and then he fell right back to sleep.

A/N Ok well that was my first chapter. I haven't wrote anything this good before and I am working on finishing the next chapter as we speak.

Please review otherwise I will have no idea if I need to change anything.


End file.
